


"White" & Nerdy

by talitha78



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, racefail 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A Gus character study.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"White" & Nerdy

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2009.
> 
> Original notes: I got the idea for this vid last year [2008] after the Vividcon IDIC challenge was announced. The only reason the vid is not in the Challenge Show is because I am constitutionally incapable of holding onto it for that long. *is lamecore* Over the last couple of months, putting this together became a way of working through my issues with regard to RaceFail 2009. Like Gus, I am a nerd of color in a society where nerdiness is frequently coded as "white." With this vid, I want to subvert that stereotype, and hopefully have some lulz along the way. :)
> 
> Much gratitude to Nightchik for an heroic beta, and special thanks to Settiai for their generosity.

  
banner by Duskwillow

**Title:** "White" & Nerdy  
 **Song Artist:** Weird Al Yankovic  
 **Fandom:** _Psych_  
 **Character:** Burton "Gus" Guster  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Uses clips from seasons 1-3.

["White" & Nerdy, 110MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lt5o4nffia.wmv).   
["White" & Nerdy, 64MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rcscxzvxzb.avi).   
["White" & Nerdy, 30MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/o9kq818ee0.avi) Click to download. 

**Streaming:**   
["White" & Nerdy on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iquni9PMBMk&feature=channel_page)  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/187540.html).


End file.
